


Tear Of You

by migralne



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migralne/pseuds/migralne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope you liked it because i don't know if this is gonna be a very long fic or just a single chapter so it could go both ways tbh</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Breathe in. Breathe out. That’s all you have to do. Stay calm. Don’t panic. It’s all gonna be okay.”

And yet he could hear all these people, feel their hands against his neck. He was trying to shake off the feeling. Maybe finally starting the show would help. Who knows?

“Hey man, you ready?”

That’s Chris, his friend, also his drummer. 

“Yeah, let’s do it.”

They both knew he wasn’t ready, so he didn’t even bother saying that out loud. Chris was already on stage anyways. He focused on his breathing and waited for everyone to take their places. He went out on stage. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but it was just a couple of people clapping and this huge guy with a red nose forcefully cheering with about 50 other people just staring directly at him. He held his breath, closed his eyes and opened his mouth for the first time since they came to this venue. 1 hour and 52 minutes.

The next couple of hours were ecstatic. It was just bright lights, loud instrumental, his voice, his keyboard, a couple of people and him trying not to be too emotional. He always failed at the last one. Even if it’s him, by his keyboard, trying to write something with his hands, he couldn’t do it. Every bit of his emotions smeared on the page straight out of his heart, just like his tears smearing the ink on a piece of his soul when he’s writing nonsense at 4 am every sleepless night. That meant every night for him. 

After the show, he was kinda shaky from the adrenaline pumping through his veins. He never knows what to expect from shows. He always fears a voice crack or hitting the wrong keys or forgetting lyrics but they never seem to happen. He’s not being a perfectionist when it comes to shows. He calls it only being careful. Although he’s glad that he can at least be relaxed when it comes to being on stage and performing, he wishes he could be as relaxed before going up on stage. 

He suddenly realised that he was so lost in his thoughts that he simply didn’t pay attention to the fact that he was led directly to the crowd. He looked over at Chris and saw that he was talking to this guy with a lame piercing and the most piercing brown eyes he had seen so far. He looked like a cool guy, but then he laughed. His smile was brighter than the cheap lighting equipment in the room. It reminded him of a child running to an ice cream truck with the widest smile and the lights in his eyes dancing around as he looks at his friend. His laugh was so gentle but so joyful that you could feel it in your bones. It made him feel… okay. He didn’t know why but this boy made it all go away. He was okay for one second. He just couldn’t stop staring at him.

No one could do that. No one but the guy he was looking at. 

And in that exact moment of ambiguity, he looked back. 

He felt his heart drop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it because i don't know if this is gonna be a very long fic or just a single chapter so it could go both ways tbh


	2. Chapter 2

Today was the day Tyler was genuinely happy for the first time in months. 

He made him happy. He. He was so beautiful. He was so nice to talk to. He looked into Tyler’s eyes, he didn’t pretend. He listened to Tyler, he didn’t pretend. That’s what he loved about him. He cared like no one else did. He was special. Tyler didn’t know how special just yet, but he would realise soon enough.

“Josh,” Tyler started. “I’d like to thank you for this evening. I’ve never had so much fun and I’m really grateful for that.” 

Tyler didn’t know how to keep talking. He felt like if he said one word that he didn’t like he would ruin everything, just like he did the last time. Tyler didn’t want that with him. Not with him. He saw him as the art and himself as the the viewer. He could admire him from afar, appreciate him without getting too close. He wouldn’t want to hurt that delicate thing with his heedless and almost barbaric ways. He was so graceful, so well put. Looking at him was almost like looking at one of those famous paintings. Someone knew just where to put that tiny detail to make it look perfect. He was perfect in every way.

“Hey! Hey Tyler, you okay? You seem a bit distracted.” Tyler hated doing that. He hated himself for doing that. He tried his best to look up and smile. 

“Yeah, sorry.” He couldn’t believe that he did it again.

“It’s okay, are you sure you’re okay though?” Tyler nodded. “Okay then, I was just thanking you for of this amazing night. It was both good food and a good talk.” He paused. “Are you sure you don’t wanna come upstairs though? I don’t know about you, but I could use a cup of coffee right now.” He yawned. 

He looked beautiful even when he was yawning. Tyler knew exactly what this meant, but he had to stop thinking about that for one second. He was tired of people thinking that he didn’t pay attention. He simply paid too much attention to everything including things no one else would pay attention to. 

“Sounds amazing. I need a cup as much as you do, man. It’s like 11:17 pm.” Tyler saw him smiling. He had the best smile. It was like watching a sunset. You never think about how beautiful the last time was. It’s just so mesmerising that it doesn’t even cross your mind. It’s simply more and more beautiful each time and you never get sick of watching it. 

Tyler reminded himself that he had to stop getting lost in his thoughts.

He lead Tyler into a building he thought wasn’t too shabby. Yeah, it was old but it could do a lot better with a whitewash. Tyler counted 3 floors as they were going up. He watched him take his keys out and find the keyhole. The corridor was a bit gloomy, that’s why Tyler was looking forward to going inside. He finally heard the lock click and he turned his head. There he was, smiling. More beautiful than ever, remember? 

“Thank you for inviting me up here. You’ve got a really nice flat, I must say.” Tyler knew it sounded wrong. This is where he messed up. He didn’t mean anything bad, he-

“Thanks man, I really tried to make it look at least okay. You saw how old this building is on the way in. When I first came in it looked so obad that I had to work on it for almost 2 weeks before I moved in. It was in terrible condition but I think I did okay. What do you really think, I’m always open for criticism!” He laughed this time. It was probably because of the stupid smile on Tyler’s face. He was mesmerised by how he uses his hands while speaking. It was like he was telling the story but his hands were the thing that made it interesting, whether he talked about the flat or something related to the drums, anything really. Tyler knew that he would never grow tired of it.

“No, I think it looks great. I didn’t expect this much before I came in. I think you did a really good job. I’m impressed.” Tyler watched him walk to the kitchen and open the fridge. Milk, he assumed. He then walked over to the freshly ground coffee which was still in a bag and put it on the machine and let it brew. He kept talking though. He mentioned how he once fell of his skateboard and hit his head so hard that he passed out for a solid minute. He then talked about how he likes skateboarding. Tyler was really interested in it because of the way he talked about it. He made dull things look intriguing. He was also talking while he was preparing the coffee which was really sexy. Tyler sighed. He was perfect.

“Oh sorry, do you take it black? Milk? Sugar?” Tyler snapped out of it. He did it again. He knew he would ruin this. He decided that this was the last time he met up with him. He just couldn’t deal with losing him.

“Black,” he replied. “thank you so much for the coffee, Josh.” He nodded and smiled. You know, he was more beautiful than ever.

The rest of the night was just them talking. It was mostly him talking and Tyler thinking about how perfect he was. It was indescribable. Everything about him was simply flawless. Tyler felt something he had never felt before. He loved this boy.

“So Tyler,” he said all of a sudden, “I have this game I wanted to show you. It’s a bit for my pleasure, to be honest. I have a Sharpie right here. I want to write something on your back. You will never know what it is because you can’t see it, right? That’s the beauty of it. Everyone else but you will know and I’ll make sure of the “not you” part.” Tyler was surprised, but he’d like that more than anything else. He’d find a way.

“Yeah, why not? It’ll be fun to see people in the audience trying to read what it says. Go for it.” Tyler took his shirt off, he took the cap off. 

He started writing something and Tyler discovered something that he didn’t know before: he was ticklish. He couldn’t stand the pen gliding on his back. He couldn’t keep it in and started laughing. “Dude, stop! Josh!” He kept on going, though. From he smirk on his face Tyler knew instantly that this was why he wanted to do this. He couldn’t believe that the tip of the pen was so unbearable. Tyler just kept moving and he kept trying to hold him still. Tyler decided that he would just bite his lips and wait for him to finish whatever he was writing. The lower he got the worse it became. He still tried to hold on though, he was too curious to make him stop now. 

Just as Tyler was about to ask for him to stop, he said “All done! Let it dry for a second and then you can put back your t-shirt if you want to.“ Tyler looked at him, smiling. He was so cute, so nice. He was trying to occupy his mind with thoughts because he was curious to see what he had written. Tyler just couldn’t wait till he got home to read it. He asked where is the bathroom was. He knew he understood what he was going to do, so he said “I’ll show you.”

He led him to a smaller corridor and stopped right next to the first door on the left. “Here it is. Do you really wanna see it now?” He sounded nervous. Why was he nervous? Tyler couldn’t find a logical explanation to why he would be like that. He just turned on the light and turned his back on the mirror on the wall. He then turned his head. 

He was speechless. 

The note read:

“WARNING: please back off if you’re gonna try to hit on this man. this is the man i’m going to fall in love with -josh”

Tyler could feel tears building up. He didn’t know why, but he was so happy. He didn’t wanna look at him or say anything. He just wanted time to freeze. He didn’t wanna mess this up. He didn’t wanna go through the pain of losing him. He knew that this wouldn’t be forever. He should’ve known better. He just wanted to make everything stop. Everything should’ve just stopped. Instead, he turned his head, looking back at him. He looked so worried about him. He didn’t know yet. That made him want time to freeze even more, but everything just kept going. He looked at Tyler with confusion this time, because he was smiling. He was crying but he was smiling. After his moment of confusion he just slightly shook his head with his eyes closed and started smiling again. He was more beautiful than ever. Tyler knew what was going to happen.

Before he could think about it, he leaned in and kissed Tyler.

Today was the day Tyler was genuinely happy for the first time in months. He was happy because he could see a way out of this. It was with him. It was with Josh.

Josh was more beautiful than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just realised that i wanted a fic with time gaps between chapters bc i dont like writing about the same event over and over again. i'm gonna write about the firsts though, it was first the meeting and now the kiss. idk
> 
> also this chapter is dedicated to begsy bc she asked for the ticklish part.


End file.
